How To Save A Life
by Rauces
Summary: What will happen when two life long friends are forced to go threw more pain and misery before the age of 25 than any adult out there. How will one react while the other tries to make it all end?
1. Chapter 1

This story includes tough subjects such as suicide, self harm(anorexia,purging,cutting and self torment).

I wanted to write this story because I feel like people don't really understand what or how serious this stuff is.

This story will go into great detail, want you(reader)to feel the pain, empathy and joy in this story.

I'm sorry if this story makes you angry or emotional but like I said that's what I want:)

•~•Love

Rauces


	2. Chapter 2

January 5th 2009:Narrator

Ally was a shy 13 year old. Excited to start middle school and happy to finally be a teenager! "I can't wait til' I get my car. I can't wait til' I get a job. OH MY GOD! I can get my own house soon!" Ally excitedly said to Austin. "woah,dude. You _just _turned 13,youve got a ways to go. And plus why would you want a car when I drive you everywhere!" Austin has been Ally's closest and bestest friend. They never did anything with our each other. There so called perfect friend ship was kind of shunned upon in school though,Austin was on the football team, all the girls loved him(and Austin was more than aware of this). Ally on the other hand was picked on mostly by girls who was just jealous of all the time Austin spent with Ally. Ally had hoped middle school would be different. No more names. No more mean girls. No more red marks peeking threw her long sleeves shirts.

* * *

1st period:

"psst, hey" Austin whispered "do you got a pencil?" "What seriously, the first day,Austin?" "Look, do you have a fucking pencil or not" looks like Austin was in another one of his moods, without another word Ally handed him a pencil.

"welcome to middle school fellow students, like usual I would like to start off with a get-to-know-each-other game. Everyone form a circle here please" Miss Bechtel, was the teachers name. She was short with grey hair. She seemed nice.

Austin gripped both Ally's and his chair and put them in the middle making sure they sat next to each other. The game began and soon it was Ally's turn. When she was talking she felt a familiar burning on her wrist she looked down distracted by this feeling causing her to stop talking. Blood was leaking threw her sweater. Panicked and embarrassed Ally could feel everyone staring "Oh my god,what happened to her" one kid yelled. Ally could feel her face turning red but she never moved she just sat their shocked. This has never happened before. "Oh my god" Austin mumbled next to her. He grabbed her be the upper arm and pulled how out of the class room. Silence filled the halls as he tugged her into the girls bathroom. "You promised you'd stop" he wasn't mad, just disappointed " I asked you over the summer if you stopped and you said yes" he took a hand full of paper towels and patted her wrist, he grabbed a few band aids our of his wallet. He sighed as he put the wrapping around her and placed the band aids over it. Austin had to learn the hard way to keep band aids with him. The first time he noticed them he didn't think much of it but they got deeper and worse,he had to say something about it. "thank you" was all she could say. There was nothing much to say.

January 21:lunch time

Austin has been quiet the entire time, he isn't eating. "hey" Ally whispered she gently poked him with the end of her fork "what's wrong" he didn't answer he just looked at her. His eyes were glossy like her was about to cry. Austin never cried. He never really showed any emotion." You're moving again" he whispered. Ally never called it moving, being switched from foster home to foster home doesn't rule as moving in Ally's book. "Yeah but its ok. We'll still hang out" she knew why he was so scared when she switched "homes". When she was 11 she was put in the foster care were she was abused and manipulated. She would miss massive days of school. One night it was so bad she ran away and stayed with Austin for that night,he told her stories as they lay in the bed,admirrering Austin's collection of glow in the dark stickers on the ceiling. "its gonna be okay" she soothed, she wasn't 100% that it would all be ok.


	3. Chapter 3

January 1st 2012:

I woke up with a small head ache. It took me a second to realize I was at Austin's. I looked at the time. I had plenty time to get ray for school.

I got up and walked into the bathroom to tie my hair up after I walked down stairs to get some milk "oh hey" Austin greeted "im making breakfast, don't worry" he was leaning over a pan, he was shirtless and wearing sweatpants. "how do you like your eggs,Als" "uh,i don't know,whatevers fines" a few moments later I had two eggs in front of me and a glass of milk "I know how much you like milk" he said smiling down at me "thank you"

I finished eating and took a shower. Austin let me borrow some clothes for school.

"can you give me ride" "yeah sure" he smiled "let's go I want to stop by 7 eleven real quick" we were in the car and on seconds the radio was on. That's my favorite thing about driving with Austin he always had the best music taste and loved to blast the music!

We arrived at my school I looked over to give him a hug and realized he hadn't got dress before we left I rolled my eyes and gave him a hug, he rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head "don't let them get to you,Als" he whispered in my ears.

I got out the car and was walking to the front door "hey look guys" I heard Carrie say. Her and her minion I like to call,walked up to me. "had fun last night" she said. We've never got along "uh, yeah,i guess" her friends formed a circle around me "slut!" what, how am I a slut "what the fuck is this" Carrie said shoving a picture of Austin walking in the room I was in "that is nothing" I said. It was nothing. One friend pushed my "she thinks she's so cool cuz' she can fuck older guys" another said "what a ease" she hissed. The pushing began again until I was pushed down and fell down. Carrie kicked my books and papers fell every where. I started to cry. Not because I was hurt,i mean I was,i was just embarrassed more. "HEY!" I heard someone yell "STOP!" Austin came running towards me "leave her alone" he shouted pushing threw the circle of girls. He lifted me up, keeping a hand on my arm "oh look who we have here" Carrie said "Slut 1 and Slut 2,how adorable" she grated "you listen here" Austin said walking closer to her "you leave Ally alone!" his voice was rough and deep. Then the worst thing possible happened. Carrie's boyfriend walked over to Austin. "you don't talk to my babe like that" he said. Austin and this guy started yelling at each other. Carrie's boyfriend spit on Austin the punched his jaw. I saw Austin fumbled back a little but quickly recover and punch him in the nose, then the jaw and gut. The other guys nose began to bleed. "Austin!" I shouted, he didn't hear me he kept punching him. "AUSTIN STOP!" I yelled. He got off of him. "come here" he said pulling to his car "let's go home".


	4. Chapter 4

So im officially back in the foster home. I guess its not that bad in here, its no Quinn an Jacobs but it'll do.

Its been 2 days and Austin isn't out yet. IM starting to get worried. Every second that goes by I feel more guilty. When he gets out he's probably going to hate me!

I was assigned my old bed,ive been in here off and on for years,i guess they don't even bother assigning my bed to someone else because it looked exactly the way I left it. There's alot of stress being a teenager and living in a foster home. It makes you feel lonely, unloved even. Teens usually don't get taken in and once they are 18 they are kicked out and forced to live on there own. I was lucky to get Quinn to even notice me there's no way I can do it again.

I was tired from crying. I decided I was at decent, safe, in here so I let my guard down to take a nap.

I woke up to the vibration of my phone

TXT Austin: GUESS WHO'S CACTUS

Me: what?

Austin: Oh shit. Sorry I meant back,fucking auto correct?

That made me laugh, how does back turn into cactus?

Me:can you come pick me up,im at Amy's office

Austin: what. Why you there?

Me:i'll tell you when you get here

Austin:k

About a hour later Stacey, the front office lady, told me Austin was here. There used to seeing Austin pick me up and drop me off, they even let me stay at his place overe night, they trust Austin.

In the ride back to Austin's I told him everything. I never liked the way he looked when I told him im moving foster homes. I told him that there wasn't a for sure chance I'd be adopted again.

NARATOR POV:

Over the next few months Ally became depressed again. She was put in a home for kids like her. It just made things worse. Shortly after she was adopted by her new foster dad. He wasn't much of a dad to her. At night Ally would run to Austin to sleep there and leave to go back "home" before Rick found her gone. Austin had no idea what was going on. He would see bruises and cuts on her. He asked if she cut again she said no, she was lying. Her cutting habit was back on again but this time she truley wanted to die.

In March of 2011 Ally attempted suicide by taking different prescriptions of Ricks pain killer.

She was rushed to the hospital. When she woke up she found Austin sleeping in a chair next to her.

Ally told Austin everything that happened and Austin made the people who worked at the foster home pull her out of Ricks home.

She was convinced she would never be "loved" by anyone, ever.

Christmas eve 2011:

I was in my bed at the foster home when a rock tapped against my left window. It was Austin. "what are you doing" I yelled "im picking you up,silly" not even five minutes later Austin walked into the room. We were out the door it seconds "bye miss Stacey. Have a lovely Christmas" "you too, sweetie"

We were in his car when Austin bulked out a teddy bear "Merry Christmas,Als" he said handing me the bear. I blushed. "its not Christmas yet" I said taking the bear "oh I know, that's just the beginning" he said with a smile "what, there's more!". Austin was all bundled up in winter coats, scarves and a hat. I was snowing out side. It was beautiful.

When we arrived to Austin's in record time. The second they were in side I barbaded him with the repeated question "what else did you get me". Austin went to his room and when he came back he had a orange envelope with a bow on it "is it a card" he shook his head "what is it then" "well see for yourself" he said handing me the envelope. I took my time opening it "oh c'mon" he sighed "sorry, the wrapping is just so pretty" I finaly had it opened it was a pack of papers with a lot of words, like a contract or something "what's this" I asked he smiled "read the highlighted stuff" he said pointing to the bright yellow that danced crossed the pale paper.

_**Do you Austin M. Moon take full responsibility of Allyson D. Dawson in as her legal guardian.**_

No fucking way I thought

**_Any violation of the here signed contact will be taken to court and or filled with penalties or_**_ aresstration._

I didn't really care about what the rest said I was just so happy I'd finaly found a home. I lunged my self into Austin's arms "Merry Christmas,Als" he said threw my hair "welcome to your new home" he said pulling me more in to him and rubbing my back.


	5. Chapter 5

March 18th 2012  
"I can't fucking believe you, Allyson" "Do you have any idea what those guys at that party could've done to you?" Austin was pissed off at me. I snuck out to go to a party and well I ran into some trouble with a few guys at the party "Ally, look you're 16 now, no more of this" he looked over at her from the drivers seat "you can't tell me what to do!" I yelled. I don't know why I yelled at him,i think it was because I was kind of drunk "Don't you ever raise your voice to me" he yelled back at me "Fuck you Austin. Ever since you signed those fucking paper you've become more of a raggy parent than a best friend!" I regretted saying it as soon as it left my mouth. He slammed on the breaks "you're acting like an ungrateful bitch!" he spat "I didn't have to take you in okay,i wanted to because I felt bad for you. I hated seeing you in and out of homes. Every time you told me you were "moving" I questioned whether I'd see you again. I pay for your school, food and anything else you want and you sit here and tell me im not a friend?" his eyes became glossy "I've done everything for you" he closed his eyes "I saved your life,Als" he whispered,tears were running down his face now. Lighting up in the dark night sky. I felt a knot in my gut. I felt horrible. "I-I didn't mean it, Austin" I whispered "NO! But you did" he snapped "just sto talking" he continued. I knew he was more scared of what could of happened to me than he was mad. The car ride home was silent, so much bad tension filled the air. I wanted to throw up.

When we got to his place a jumped out of the car and went to the door step,i tried to open the door but it was locked. Austin walked up to the door and put the key in. He didn't even look at me. He opened the door and walked in the kitchen,i walked down to the basement to my room.

I fell asleep but woke up shortly to feel a pressure sitting next to me, it was Austin. He didn't say anything to me he just rubbed my shoulders, he leaned down and kissed my head "I didn't mean to yell at you" he whispered in my hair "im sorry".

March 21st 2012: first period

I hat school, its nothing but people telling you what you could do better or people judging you and telling you you're gonna fail at life. But this day was different. People laughed when I walked in the hall or in class rooms.

NARATOR POV:

Ally went to school thinking kids were just laughing at her to be mean. She had no idea what was about to happen. The guys she had trouble with at the party posted pictures of her on face book of her in well, let's just say not her most decent moments. Ally was laughed in class rooms. Called a whore in the locker room. And pushed in the lockers. When Allyson found out why they did this she cried right there in the middle of the class room. Right there in front of everyone. They laughed at her. Ally didn't feel bad for herself, she knew what she did at the party,she knew. But what she didn't know was they had pictures.

The teasing went on for a week. A week too long. Ally began to slit her thighs. It hurt but she didn't care. She felt she deserved every pain and breakdown that happened to her. "Why?" Austin would ask. She never answered. When Austin first asked her about it she confessed to everything, all of it. The party,the cuts and the huge ammounts of anti-depressants she'd take daily. The anti-depressants she took made her skin on her chaw rough at patchy. Just another reason for kids to make fun of her.

She cried herself to sleep ever night,she wondered does Austin hear her when she sobs into her damp pillow at night. She wonders if he cares any more. One night she swore she saw Austin out side her door when she was crying,she saw him wipe his eyes and put his hands over his eyes and walk away. Why didn't he ask her what's wrong she thought. Maybe he knows but is sick of taking care of a she'll of a person.

When Ally was a little girl, full of life and pigtails, she never would of imagined her to grow up to be broken like this, so wear long sleeve hoodie to cover up the memories that leave scars on her wrist, she never imagined life like this as a little girls with life in her brown glowing eyes.

On April 3 Allyson Dawson was found in her room with a pool of blood, pills, and vomit around her. Allyson Dawson was rushed to the hospital. When she woke she begged the doctors to let her die. A sad and puffy eyed Austin watched her every move throw a one way mirror. He prayed she'd be okay. He told himself he'd do anything to see the Ally he knew and loved come back to say hi one more time. Austin never left the hospital. He wanted to be there if she didn't make it.


End file.
